


Loving Them

by angstbot



Series: Being Them [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: set in the nonbinary!Emma Being Them Universe. prompt: paradise.





	Loving Them

When Regina rolled her eyes down out of the back of her head and turned to thank Em for the orgasm, she noticed immediately that their body was stiff.

“What’s wrong, my love?”

“I need it,” Em gritted out. “I’ve been thinking about it all day and I need you.”

The aching in their voice was so erotic that Regina kissed them soundly. “I love when you let me touch you,” she murmured against their lips, because it didn’t happen often. “How?” she asked as she pulled back.

“Need you on your knees,” they said, not able to meet her eyes.

“Do you know how much I love touching you, my darling?” Regina asked, moving slowly and methodically down Em’s body, touching lightly but careful not to make them feel trapped. “I love that you let me make you feel amazing.” She slid off the bed and onto her knees. “It’s like paradise when I get to do that with my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Em groaned. “Yeah?”

“Yes,” Regina affirmed. “So much.”

Em gave a small smile now, shifting to the edge of the bed and sitting up, one leg on either side of her.

Regina could see how ready they were, and so while she moved in very slowly to give Em time to change their mind she didn’t tease once she made contact, immediately stroking and curling with her tongue.

Em held their body taut at first, but gradually started rolling their hips to meet Regina’s touch. Regina made sure to groan out her enjoyment as she fluttered her tongue where Em was most sensitive, and when she started to suck she felt their fingers gripping in her hair.

“So good,” Em groaned.

“Yes,” Regina murmured. “So good. Now come for me. Come in my mouth.”

And they did.


End file.
